BAY 12-9566 is a matrix metalloproteinase inhibitor (MMPI) which has recently undergone phase I testing at the Mayo Clinic. Its primary action is to prevent the breakdown of the collagen matrix and thus prevent the spread of cancer. In preclinical studies using a mouse xenograft model BAY 12-9566 increased the antitumor effect of etoposide. Similar activity has been noted with other antineoplastic drugs including cisplatin. As such it is the goal of this study to determine the maximum tolerated dose of the combination of BAY 12-9566/etoposide/carboplatin. Once the MTD has been determined, this combination will then be used in a phase II study of lung cancer. In the present study, tolerability, pharmacokinetics, and antitumor activity will be determined in a group of patients with advanced cancer for whom no other standard or potentially curative treatments are available. Pharmacokinetics will be studied for patients' receiving BAY 12-9566/etoposide and for those receiving BAY 12-9566/etoposide/carboplatin. A total of 6 patients will be enrolled into each group.